We Are
by tysunkete
Summary: Welcome to High school AU. Kendo champion meets boy genius. Implied romance, well, if you squint. Events that followed them through freshman, sophomore, junior and senior year. LaviYuu.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea stuck with me and refused to let go. D8. Admittedly it's many fetishes smashed into a written piece of work. Orginally it was meant to be a oneshot, but well, the boys had too much fun and the entire story went up to six thousands words... so I'm splitting the story into the four years of high school. However, I must state that I have almost zero knowlege of the Amercian education system - I am taught by another kind. Enjoy!

* * *

It was even before school started in mid August that Lavi decided he would be Kanda's best friend. The red head was a scholarship student - not that he needed the funds, but Bookman (his guardian) had refused to let him leach off any longer. It wasn't really a problem since they both knew the boy genius would have zero problems getting a scholarship to anywhere he wanted to, just that there were a few... restrictions.

He couldn't skip classes and he couldn't flunk papers for fun. Which meant responsibility for the hyper teen that the old man nodded his approval to. Bookman also controlled his monthly allowance, so no getting into trouble like suspension or expulsion.

He was enrolled into this private rich kid school called "The Black Order". He grimaced slightly at the dull name, but was pleasant to find that the school had good facilities that would definitely be taken advantage of. Money was of no problem here. There were chauffeurs on standby and dorm rooms were spaciously huge and single.

Lavi squealed when he saw a 40 inch LCD television in his dorm room. He threw his luggages into the closet to unpack later and bounced on the King sized bed, rolling about just for fun. He steamed the insanely huge full body mirror in the toilet and scribbled random doodles on it. He slammed his room door not more than six times just running along the corridor and marvelling at the carpeted floor. He flung open the balcony window and screamed.

"THIS IS FREAKING A!"

There was a "tch" sound from his right and an extremely ticked off voice continued, "Can you stop making so much noise, moron?"

Lavi whipped his head around in surprise, not expecting anyone to be in the dorms just yet. The balcony next to him had a dark long haired Asian standing in the middle with a hakama on, and a bokken in hand paused in mid swing. His features were so feminine, but his voice and lack of chest gave him away. His dark blue eyes were narrowed, and they shone fiercely. His lips were pulled into a tight frown, but he couldn't help but notice that this boy was stunningly beautiful. This said person lowered his bokken and glared, almost in a condescending manner, stalked off back into his room, slamming the sliding window shut.

Lavi stood there for a full minute before bursting into a happy grin, swinging himself over the partition that divided their balconies, and invited himself in.

* * *

It was even before school started that Kanda wanted to kill Lavi. Refusing to rely on Tiedoll any longer for ANYTHING, he got himself a scholarship through Kendo, but Tiedoll firmly had a say in which school he choose, ("Only the best for Yuu-kun my boy.") and so he ended up in this disgustingly affluent institution.

After much quarrelling in the morning about who was going to send him to campus (where Tideoll had insisted that he take the day off to send his son personally, to getting Marie to drive him there, but it was decided after much insults and threats that Kanda would just take his regular chauffeur.), he finished the remaining paper work and received his dorm key.

And so he was just relaxing by doing practicing a few strokes when he heard a disturbing squeal come from the room beside him. He wholly prayed that his neighbour would not be a noisy idiot. Unfortunately for him, it was. He heard insane laughter and doors slamming for the nth time, before the culprit ran to the balcony and screamed.

Needless to say by then, Kanda was convinced that this guy was in desperate need of a shrink.

The clueless idiot had bright red hair that he vaguely wondered if it was natural, but it covered half his face... an eye patch was hiding underneath it. His emerald eyes were sparkling and mouth open in surprise. His boyishly handsome features would make him popular, Kanda mused, but with an insane mind, he highly doubted so now.

Kanda decided that the world would be better without him when Lavi entered his dorm room and flopped on the living room couch like he had done that every day of his life.

* * *

**Freshman.**

When school started Lavi was clinging to Kanda like they were stuck together, much to Kanda's displeasure. After all, the Asian valued his personal space, thank you very much, to which the red head had zero understanding of.

"Ne, Yuu-chan, we have every single class together!" Lavi was nearly bursting with happiness while Kanda was looking positively suicidal when they compared their timetables.

"Don't call me that unless you want to die usagi," Kanda snapped irritably. He had no idea how Lavi found out his first name or attached the girly suffix and even after two hours of nonstop chasing with his bokken, Lavi still persisted.

Lavi slung an arm around Kanda's shoulder and dragged him to their first class, humming contentedly. Who knew Kanda was a literature person? When he had drilled Kanda on the subject combination he was taking the few weeks before term started, the Asian had been relatively quiet about it. But it didn't matter because they had the same subjects! And with a weird combination of Lavi humouring Kanda while the other threw every single possible insult that he could remember, they entered the class.

"STOP TOUCHING ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"You know you love me, Yuu-chan."

"NO. I DON'T. LET GO OF M-"

The entire class stood stunned in silence as they entered in the doorway.

Kanda was fuming. His reputation, already down the drain. Now he would be labelled as one of the retarded idiots.

Lavi on the other hand, didn't seem to think the attention was bad.

"HEY EVERYONE! I AM LAVI AND THIS IS YUU. NICE TO MEET 'CHA."

"IT'S KANDA YOU MORONIC THICKHEAD."

Kanda pulled himself roughly away and strode to the window seat, immediately claiming his. Lavi tagged after, sitting behind Kanda. After a few seconds of awkward silence, whispering started and the noise rose to its normal volume. Lavi was up and about making new friends, while Kanda glared outside and refused to talk. Hopefully the idiot would find someone else to bother and go away.

"Hey, is he jealous or what?" A girl giggled, apparently thinking that the two of them were a hilarious duo.

A hard glare from the swordsman nearly rendered her crying, but Lavi patted her forehead.

"Don't worry about Yuu, he's just cute like that."

Kanda determinedly ignored the steadily growing group around Lavi and tried not to be aware of his cheeks growing slightly pink.

* * *

Four months into the year and it was winter break. It was snowing and freezing like hell, something Kanda didn't really like. He had chosen to stay in the dorms, anything to stay away from Tiedoll, but groaned when Lavi announced that he would be staying back too.

"Don't you have your family to go back to?" He snapped.

"I've never known my family," was the direct reply. "I've been with my guardian ever since I could remember."

Kanda didn't know what to say, irritation gone from the sudden serious mood. There was a moment of silence, then Lavi looked up bright and cheerful as his idiot self.

"What about you, Yuu? Won't cha cute sister miss ya?"

"How did y-," Kanda had never told Lavi he had a sister, long time ago.. so the red head just have just been teasing. "Never mind. I'm the same as you."

"Oh."

And that was that.

(Until Lavi found out that Kanda's guardian was Tiedoll, but that's a different story.)

* * *

There was once where Lavi tried to enter Kanda's room but the front door was locked. He shouted and begged till surrounding students poked their heads out and told him to keep it down, he went around to their balcony but found the window locked.

Kanda entered his dorm after practice and found Lavi leaning against the window in the cold winter air.

That was the last time he locked his balcony window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sophomore.**

In their year two, Lavi and Kanda were one of the more popular students in the school. The entire male dorm knew them for Lavi's constant whining and Kanda's constant insults, and the entire female population knew them for their looks. The only thing left was Kanda's attitude that left many students admiring from afar, including his own official fan club that stayed unknown to him only. Confessions and presents were rare after Kanda never took the gifts with him - he always pretended that the pink letter or occasional present did not belong to him, but once in a while, it was inevitable.

The rest of the school knew Kanda as the Kendo captain, an amazing feat that shocked the team when the previous captain passed on the title after the nationals. It was crazy, because Kanda was only a freshman and he was the Kendo champion in the single rankings, bringing the overall ranking of their school to second place. It wasn't surprising in the Kendo world, since Kanda was a familiar face there, but to have a sophomore running the club was something different altogether.

Kanda was strict and was disciplined, the previous captain reasoned, but it was ultimately his ability that decided it. Trainings were more rigorous than before, lesser breaks, longer hours. Those who weren't serious were kicked out. The juniors and seniors were reluctant to submit themselves to a younger kid, and occasionally fights would break out.

The last one occurred in late July was when five seniors decided that they wouldn't take it lying down and ambushed Kanda in the corridor. It was kind of sad, but Kanda swiftly stole one of their shinais and used it for his defence, holding them off while a circle of students formed around them. He was pissed and ready to kill, and soon the tables were turned with four of them knocked unconscious and one more left to take care of.

Lavi was photographing a ladybug in the gardens when he heard a fight break out near the cafe. He ignored it and focused his lens on the bug... but someone thundered over and scared the insect away. He clucked his tongue in annoyance but the sophomore he was acquainted with was begging him to come with him.

"What?"

"It's Kanda, Lavi! He's beating five seniors, and if the crowd goes on teachers will come and he'll get in trouble!"

Kanda was already lost in his bloodlust and anger as he lifted the shinai to his face and smirked deeply at the cowering senior trembling. He zoomed in and aimed in for the kill, but suddenly a flash of red intruded his vision and he realised that Lavi was in front of him protecting the weak shit.

It was too late to stop in stride, so he moved his aim such that the swing went right past Lavi's ear, and he crashed into the other's body, sending both of them tumbling forwards and landing right in front of the senior.

Kanda found himself face to face with a grinning Lavi, and was about to scream at him when the boy suddenly kissed him on his cheek. He flamed red, and immediately jumped off, throwing the shinai at Lavi and "tch"ed loudly.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"Tsk, mind your language, Yuu, a teacher is coming," Lavi all but smiled at the Japanese.

True enough, the discipline master, Leverrier stepped through the human barrier and glared at them.

"What's this I hear about a fight? Kanda Yuu, if you're guilty you'll be suspended from club activities until you reform your behavio-"

"Sir, it's not a fight," Lavi cut in. "I was just teasing Yuu as usual and he reacted kind of badly...but it was my fault!"

It was common knowledge about Kanda and Lavi's unusual relationship, and it wasn't enough to get Kanda into trouble.

Leverrier surveyed the duo in front of him. The four unconscious bodies were hidden in the crowd thanks to Kanda's fan club, and the other senior had taken Lavi's distraction to run away. Kanda was still slightly flushed and glared angrily at Lavi, but he had a tinge of surprise in his eyes. Lavi was apologetic.

"Fine," Leverrier believed Lavi and left them be.

Kanda had his frosty look and left for his dorm, not wanting to talk. Lavi sighed but did not follow him. There was a good reason he did what he did, and he hoped that Kanda wouldn't be waiting with his bokken in hand a threatening to cut his arm off.

But there was something more important to be taken care of, as he trailed the senior coward to the bathroom stalls.

"Hey man, how's your eye?" Lavi chirped happily, patting the senior on the back.

"Fuck, it hurts," the boy cursed, ripping off some tissue paper to clean a cut in the forehead. "That damn asshole doesn't know his place. Thank god you stopped him in time man, or that retard would hav- OWWW FUCK WHAT THE HEL-"

The grip on his shoulder grew tighter and it was painful. The boy looked up at the mirror in front of him and spied Lavi's darkening look spreading across his face.

"I didn't save you. I did it for Yuu," Lavi's voice dropped an octave, and his eyes were threatening to kill. "Now if you know your place, then you would stop messing with him. Or else your remaining months in campus would be your living hell. Do I make myself clear?"

"What the fuck man. Why do I have to listen to a bunch o-OWWW LET ME GOO-OWW LET GO YOU GAY FREAK."

"What. Was. That?" Lavi was practically choking the idiot alive.

"I SAID YOU'RE A FUCKING RAINBOW FOR THAT KID."

One of the bathroom stalls slammed open, causing both of them to jump slightly. There was the "kid" in question, looking quite ready to cannibalise the senior. His trademark evil eye was customary and he advanced menacingly towards the duo.

Lavi's grip slackened in surprise and the boy took the chance to scramble away, shrieking like a girl.

Both of them stared after the imaginary cloud of dust.

"You idiot, what are you doing?" Kanda sighed, putting his hands below the tap for the automatic tap to release the water.

"Cleaning up?" He tried, and smiled.

Kanda let a ghost of a smile trace his lips, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Lavi was in the photography club (hence the ladybug shooting). Apparently he needed an extra activity to fill his free time while others were having tuition and so on, and so he chose photography. It was interesting to him in the way that he could print out memories and scenes... unlike the photographic memory he had in his head.

There was once this assignment by which the school's newspaper wanted to do a special cover on him, and he was in charge of getting a photo shoot done. Of course, Kanda refused and after days of begging, he finally related. Kanda caught that maniacal grin in his eye and wondered if it would have been better if he just went deaf from Lavi's nagging.

The instructions for the shoot was to have some pictures of Kanda doing his daily activities; hopefully something that the readers (read: fangirls) would enjoy. It was second time Lavi was in the Kendo training room. The first being the time he tried to watch Kanda train but ended up getting kicked out of the room along with other fangirls and he was slightly nervous from the sudden empty area.

"Just do a kata or something; I'll photograph you while at it."

A quick nod and Kanda stilled himself to focus. Slowly, he went through the rituals he had be doing for years, and quickly got lost into his own world.

Lavi scuttled about taking pictures, trying from different angles, different lightings... but all the pictures spoke of beauty and confidence. After scrolling through his camera he was satisfied to find a good number of pictures that the newspaper club would kill for, and settled down to watch Kanda finish up his movements.

He sat entranced as the Japanese gracefully cut through the air, movements like liquid as he danced across the wooden floor. He captured every single image in his mind and burned it to his memory; it was something so raw and stunning that he found no words to describe it.

Kanda found Lavi staring at him with an indescribable look in his eyes, and it made his face go slightly warm.

"W-what?"

"Nothing, Yuu, nothing. Can you strip now?"

"WHAT?"

Lavi burst into laughter. "I was just thinking how much the club would pay me if I had a photo of that."

Kanda had his bokken up and smirking evily. "Baka usagi, I give you three seconds. One.."

Lavi stopped in his laugh and froze.

"Two..."

"Uh, Yuu..."

"For calling me by my first name, you have no more chances."

"AHHHHH!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far! This is the second last chapter, I decided to post this before I leave for a 9 day holiday. Enjoy~!

**

* * *

**

**Junior.**

* * *

When Kanda first received his car, Lavi was insistent that they go out and celebrate. Actually it was because it was Kanda's birthday that he received the car, and hence, the celebration.

On the morning of 6th June, Kanda found a small box in his mail. Opening it, he found a remote and a key, plus a small slip of paper. _Happy birthday Kanda. I took charge of your present from us this time. Marie._

"Ne, Ne, what's that Yuu-chan?"

"Stop with the name usag- hey!" Lavi stole the paper off Kanda's hands.

"Birthday? TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY? OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR BEST FRIEND????" Lavi's screamed radiated through the hallways.

"SHUT UP! NOW THE ENTIRE WORLD KNOWS. THIS IS PRECISIELY WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU!"

"BUT YUU!!"

"SHUT UP!!"

"Mine's on August 10th by the way," Lavi offered.

"I already knew that for two years," Kanda twitched.

"Anyway, what's that for?" Lavi eyed the remote and keys dangling from Kanda's finger. Then he spotted the logo on the remote.

Screaming started again.

"A MASERATI YUU? OH SHIT YOU ARE FREAKING LOADED!!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING LOUDMOUTH!"

"LET'S GO SEE IT! WHERE? WHERE?"

Kanda sighed irritably and stalked out of his dorm, with Lavi following close behind.

The new baby was sleeked black and parked right in the middle of the carpark, with a huge ribbon and a banner that was bright pink in colour and spelt, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUU-KUN. FROM YOUR LOVING FATHER AND BROTHERS."

Kanda wanted to die from embarrassment as he ripped off the ridiculous decorative stuff and revved up the engine. The sound was gooood. He let himself smile and silently thanked Marie for his taste.

Lavi on the other hand, was on his phone. "Hey, yeah guys, are you free now?" He met Kanda's curious eyes. "Yeah. Yuu-chan's giving us a ride in his shiny new car."

And now those eyes looked like they wanted to throw him out.

30 minutes later he found himself seated at a relatively expensive diner in front of Allen and Lenalee. Allen was a freshman, also a scholarship student. Lavi had met the freaky smiling idiot during the get together for scholarship students (which Kanda refused to go), and subsequently got acquainted with him, unfortunately. Lenalee was the director's, Komui Lee's, sister, and everyone knew Lenalee.

Everyone.

But she was comfortable with Allen and Lavi and surprisingly, Kanda, whom she had known since young.

"So why are we here again?" Kanda raised an eyebrow at the main culprit, Lavi.

"Because it's your birthday!" Lavi grinned. "Okay, I admit I just wanted to take a ride in your car."

"And you had to bring Lenalee and Moyashi along?"

"The more the merrier!"

Kanda face palmed at the nonexistent logic.

"Happy birthday, Kanda-kun," Lenalee smiled, "I'm sure Uncle Tiedoll would be glad to hear that you liked the present."

"Don't you dare tell the ol-"

"Wait. Tiedoll. AS IN, THE FROI TIEDOLL??" Allen and Lavi simultaneously cut in.

"Yeah, that stupid old ass, what's it with you two?" Kanda was getting freaked out from the beams of adoration that the two of them were giving out.

"Tsk, tsk. Bakanda. Don't you know how much of a genius that ma-"

"He's not a genius you brat. HE'S MY GUARDIAN FOR FUCK'S SAKE. I KNOW HIM."

Allen continued as though he didn't hear him. "-n is? He's like a legend. Oh my god, Lavi, tell me I'm not dreaming."

"Tell me _I'm_ not dreaming either. Yuu-chan's guardian is Froi Tideoll? Shit Yuu, why don't you ever tell me these kind of things? That man is like, awesome, dude."

"Ew, no. So what if he can play the cello and paint? He's retarded happy all the tim-"

"Play the cello. Hah. HE IS LIKE THE BEST CELLIST IN DECADES. HIS COMPOSITION PIECE, "EDEN" WON LIKE TWENTYFIVE RECOGNITIONS AND IS STILL THE MOST PLAYED AND BELOVED PIECE IN TWENTY YEARS. NOT TO MENTION HIS LATEST ALBUM WAS LIKE, PURE GENIUS. A PROFESSIONAL THAT EVERY MUSICAN WANTS TO BE."

"I know all of that, Moyashi. Stop reciting his life story."

"Like you would understand," Allen sniffed. "You obviously have no flair for classical music."

It was Kanda's turn to be offended. "What? Are you saying I'm too uneducated for that?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Sparks of rivalry flew across the table as they glared at each other until Lenalee tapped Allen's head.

"Stop that boys," she chided, pushing the menu in their directions. "Allen, Kanda-kun is very well versed in classical music, don't push his buttons."

"Lenalee..." There was a tone of warning in his voice, but the girl paid it no heed.

Curious, Allen and Lavi leaned in for the kill.

"He's under Tiedoll, so what do you expect?"

"Meaning he plays something right?" Lavi glanced at Kanda. "Wow. And I thought Yuu-chan was all Kendo and nothing else."

"Is he any good at it?" Allen still doubted.

"He plays the..."

"Stop talking like I'm not here idiots." Kanda was openly glaring. "Lenalee, if you continue I will tell your brother about what happened to his beloved Komurin."

Lenalee's eyes widened for a second. "Right. Let's order."

"Come on, Lenalee!"

* * *

It was also the year by which Kanda fell sick.

It was a Friday and Kanda rose groggily, groping for his alarm clock and swore when he accidentally pushed it off the table. He fumbled and eventually caught sight of the time.

_8 34 am._

Shit. Classes started in 26 minutes and they were probably clearing breakfast now. But he didn't feel good. He felt usually hot and usually cold, and his throat felt rough and sticky. His head was hurting like crazy and he felt so tired.

Kanda stumbled and drew the curtains close, then falling back to bed and snuggling under the covers, almost falling back to sleep immediately.

Ten minutes later he woke to someone slapping on his door.

"YUU-CHAN! OPEN UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE! I HEARD YOU SKIPPED BREAKFAST! YOU NEVER SKIP BREAKFAST!"

Kanda groaned, pulling his pillow over his ears to drown out the sound. Thankfully, the sounds stopped after a while, but his balcony window slid open.

"Woah."

Kanda glanced at his friend standing at his bed room door way.

"Go away," his voice muffled by his pillow.

Lavi didn't say anything but trooped over and snatched the pillow away and pulled the covers down. He felt Kanda's forehead and cursed, muttering to himself rapidly. Kanda weakly protested and tried to cover himself, but he gave up after battling a while with Lavi.

"You can't do that, you'll over heat," Lavi chided.

Kanda vaguely sensed him moving around in his dorm but wasn't up to stopping him at the moment. Minutes later, Lavi returned with a wet towel which he placed on his forehead and stuck a thermometer in his mouth.

_Beep._ "Oh my god. It's 38.9. Shit, Yuu."

More rummaging ensued, then more cursing. Finally, Lavi disappeared for a while and Kanda fell asleep again.

Kanda woke again when he felt someone removing the wet towel and rinsing it. He could make out the blurry outline of Lavi.

"What are you.."

"I can't believe you have no medicine in your dorm! That's like, insane. Anyway take these every 6 hours, but you have to eat first. You haven't eaten right? I got you some porridge from the cafe, so have some."

Lavi coaxed Kanda to sit up and tried to feed him, but Kanda was still sane enough to grab the bowl and feed himself. It was bad enough to have the red head find him in this state, sick and in his bed. There was no way Lavi was going to feed him. Not even if hell froze over and died.

"What about classes?"

"Skipped," Lavi replied cheerfully.

"Your scholarship bond..."

"Don't worry about it," Lavi smiled. "One day of classes isn't going to make any difference. Anyway you and I both know that it's not going to make any impact on my perfect GPA."

Kanda snorted but refused to comment.

He swallowed the pill Lavi handed him and instantly felt drowsy. A hand came to rest on his forehead and a murmur, "Good, I think it went down." It was close. Too close. Kanda felt his heart beating rapidly as he stared into that one eye of Lavi's.

Then he pushed Lavi off. "I'm going to sleep..."

Must have been a side effect of fever, he mused.

The next day he woke up feeling much better but hungry. He spied a tuft of red head snoozing at the side of his bed and found Lavi lying against his bedside.

Lavi awoke later in the afternoon, exhausted from staying up late watching over Kanda, found himself back in his bedroom.

There was a bento placed on his table.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you for all those you read and reviewed! I just came back from a 9 day trip from Turkey and am currently feeling very jet lagged. Suddenly the story seems a bit short; I sort of regret not expanding it further. To confess, the only reason why Allen and Lenalee came on was because they four of them was supposed to form a band and play for prom night, but that didn't work out well. In any case, I might continue this AU in another fic, for their college years. Enjoy~!

**

* * *

**

**Senior.**

It wasn't until senior year that Lavi found out that Kanda played the violin. He had no idea why it took him so long to find out, but it was during summer break that he couldn't find Kanda anywhere, not in his dorm or gardens, not in the Kendo room or even in the cafe.

It was a totally bogus chance, when Lavi found himself strolling down the music rooms that he saw that familiar flash of bluish black hair. He did a double take and nearly slapped himself. A kendo boy in a music room? Then he remembered that Kanda's guardian was a famed cellist and suddenly it didn't seem so impossible anymore.

Lavi discreetly looked through the small opening in the door and saw Kanda playing a silver violin. Who would have thought? Unfortunately there wasn't any sound as the rooms were soundproofed. So he stared at the figure pulling at the instrument gracefully until the figure suddenly stood still and spotted him at the door.

_Whoops._

Kanda stormed over and yanked the door open, causing Lavi to fall at his feet.

"What do you want, baka usagi?" his tone was harsh, and he looked pissed.

"I just wanted to hear you play," was the simple reply.

There was a sigh, and Kanda decided that it would be too pitiful to kick the guy out, even after trying to avoid him for the whole day. He closed the door and lifted the violin to his chin.

"Do you have any requests?" Kanda was humouring him.

"Chaconne, Vitali," came the instant reply.

Kanda quirked an eyebrow, but did not comment. Slowly, the room was filled with a sad melody and Lavi got lost into the musical notes. He watched as Kanda drew the bow slowly but with precision over the strings, creating such a sweet notes that filled his heart with an odd warming yet empty feeling.

It made him think of a time long long ago, where there was a comforting presence and two figures blurry in the past. Then there was a fire... and everything went black...

"Oi, oi!" A foot was nudging him. "Lavi!"

"Wha-?" His eyes snapped open, and he realised that there was a sudden wetness. He quickly wiped his eyes, faking it as a yawn. "Wow Yuu, that was pretty amazing."

"Che."

"How come I've never seen your violin in your room?"

"If you didn't notice, this room is booked only for my use, ever since we were freshman. I store this violin here."

"Another piece, please?" he pouted and begged.

Kanda raised his violin, and looked at him expectantly.

"Tosca's Fantasy, Edvin Marton," Lavi smirked, knowing full well the difficulty of the piece.

The smirk was immediately wiped off when Kanda closed his eyes in concentration and a familiar tune filled the air.

_So beautiful..._

* * *

It was the Kendo nationals again and Kanda was on his last opponent. The crowd was screaming, and Lavi was too. He was squeezed between Lenalee and Allen, both of them also shouting their support.

The two opponents surveyed each other and clashed in the middle, strike meeting strike. This had been going on for quite some time. It was rare to see Kanda meet his match on the floor, because the boy was so talented that he almost nearly finished his matches within seconds.

"Strike two!"

A shinai clattered to the ground, and the stadium gasped. It was a first to strike three match and Kanda was on match point. And he was losing.

Kanda hissed angrily as he flexed his right wrist, a bruise forming in time. This guy played dirty, as he recounted the numerous times he tried to trip him discreetly, shoving and pushing when they clashed together.

He knew that Lavi knew too, when their eyes met and Lavi saw the anger and slight desperation in his eyes. Lavi smiled encouragingly.

Kanda told himself to settle in the emotionless mask that made it harder for opponents to read him, and picked up the shinai, grip changing. Now his dominant hand was his left.

Whispering arose from the spectators... was Kanda ambidextrous?

Kanda was nervous, but he did not show it. His left hand was weaker than his right, but he did not have a choice. One more strike and he would be out.

But it proved advantageous as Kanda claimed his second consecutive strike. It seemed like the guy could not adapt to the different directions and swings that Kanda made with his left hand. They clashed once more, and the opponent tried to use his feet to trip him again, but Kanda saw his intention and side stepped, slightly using their momentum to guide him to fall.

The crowd roared and Kanda poked the Shinai albeit painfully into the guy's back.

"Strike three," he smirked.

He was the reigning champion for the past three years, and again. Kanda looked up, victory smirk in place and glanced back to the place where Lavi sat, but only found Lenalee and Allen waving back and jumping. He shook his head and ignored the empty feeling that suddenly settled in his stomach.

Was it because he was too used to Lavi that his absence felt weird?

Or was it that he was growing soft?

He was shaken back to reality when he received slaps on the back from his team mates and was handed the trophy and medal. Flashes of camera lights made him dizzy but he was numb. The subsequent events passed by in a blur and Kanda shook off the celebratory dinner to go shower and sleep.

He sauntered out of his bathroom in his night pants with a towel wrapped around his shoulders, hair dripping with water, and found Lavi sitting on his bed with his headphones on.

"Shoes off the bed," he immediately barked, kicking the boy off the bed. He suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his stomach again as he remembered the empty chair in the stadium.

"Hey Yuu! That was awesome, as always. Anyway that guy got disqualified, so you shouldn't feel so down!"

"What..?"

"Yeah! The referee didn't believe me at first, but when I showed him pictorial evidence, it was kind of obvious!"

_That idiot._ So the reason he was missing was because he went to show the referee pictures that he took of that guy cheating? Just for him?

"I'm not down," he snapped, using anger to hide his flushing face upon realisation. "And go back to your room, I want to sleep."

"No~! Your hair is still wet! You can't sleep with wet hair!"

"I have been doing so for the past years."

"No, no, no," Lavi grabbed him by his wrist and proceeded to drag him to the bathroom, and sat him in front of the mirror. Kanda felt like a girl, being forced into a salon and getting a bad haircut. Lavi opened one of the drawers and pulled out a hair dryer that Kanda never knew existed. There was the loud humming of the device as Lavi tested the temperature and slowly worked his hands into Kanda's wet hair.

Minutes later, Kanda's hair was silky smooth and tangle free, with Lavi playing with his hair and Kanda had his eyes closed in contentment at the feeling and warmth.

* * *

It was the senior's prom night and neither of them had a date. Well of course, they had dozens of invitations but none accepted.

Kanda didn't want to go but Lavi forced him to it, saying that he would tell Tiedoll about the date and that would lead to a bigger headache. The party had started off relatively well enough, with good tasteful music and food that created a happy relaxed atmosphere.

That is, until someone spiked the drinks and everyone grew crazy.

It turned into a club.

Lavi whopped as some random girl started grinding as club music came on and more people came down on the dance floor. Kanda watched as Lavi grew excited, ready for some fun, but he wasn't up to it. He turned away, planning to head back to the room when he was caught by the sleeve.

"Nuh-uh, Yuu. It's our last year. No way am I going to let you run out of this." Lavi's look was mischievous as he body dragged the poor Japanese straight into the middle of the dance floor.

Kanda wanted to curse as he felt a body immediately latching onto his and tried to make him sway with the music. He didn't like people, he didn't like crowds, and getting sandwiched in a mob of drunk people wasn't his best idea of a Saturday night. Lavi was a few steps away dancing with some random girl, smiling and laughing away, occasionally glancing at him with a daring smirk.

The Japanese stiffened when he felt his hair tie being snatched away, his long ebony hair fluttering down his shoulders. He whipped around to find the culprit but was faced with a girl that hooked her arms around him and grinded.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lavi dancing with three girls now, and he decided that hell, if Lavi wanted to club, he'd show him what clubbing really was.

Being a foster son of Froi Tiedoll meant that he was stepbrothers with Noise Marie, the acclaimed organ player and Daisya Barry, the best DJ in town. Daysai was always dragging him to club even when he was under aged, and he learnt moves from the best. It wasn't his cup of tea, but when you got drunk, well.

Kanda was aware that a circle was forming around him already, as he started to move in sync with the drunken girl, loosening his tie in one swift motion and rocking to the beat. The alcohol was starting to take effect, as his mind grew slightly hazy and he instinctively grooved with the music.

Soon more bodies were pressed hot against him, and a low murmur at his ear, "Since when did you dance?"

Lavi was back to back with him, and they moved like a puzzle fit perfectly.

"Since Daisya Barry was my foster brother."

His body was on fire, and he hadn't felt the club rush for quite some time.

"Daisya the DJ? You've got a pretty amazing family, Yuu."

"He got me drunk all the times he dragged me to club."

"I love the man already," Lavi laughed, finally easing his way in front of the Asian, and hooking his arms around the man.

Someone was passing drinks around and they both took a swig, too heated to care already.

Two hours later, Lavi was screaming his lungs out at the beach, with Kanda drunkenly stumbling under his weight as he tried to hold them both up. God knows why they were both at the beach.

"MEMORY, ALL ALONE IN THE MOONLIGHTTTT," Lavi sang badly out of tune, and giggled uncontrollably, dragging both of them into the sand.

They lay back and stared into the night sky, appreciating the stars that usually weren't seen from their brightly lit campus.

"So Yuu, it's our last year."

Kanda grunted.

"Can you believe it? OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO BE SEPARATED FROM YOUUUUUUU!!"

"SHUT UP USAGI!"

"OH NO! YOU ARE GOING TO BE DEPRIVED OF MY SEXINESS AND-"

"NO ONE IS GOING TO MISS YOUR SEXY AS-"

"I AM GOING TO MISS YUUUUU-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kanda screamed, throat sore. "YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT WE'RE GOING TO THE SAME COLLEGE SO STOP THE DRAMATICS."

Lavi sobbed dramatically, but split into a happy grin.

"Yuu, we're so going to rock that college, ya know? I can feel it," Lavi tilted his head sideways, staring at Kanda.

His hand reached for the other, and he caressed his thumb over the other's fingers. Kanda looked back at him, face slightly tinted pink, but otherwise turning back to look into the night sky.

"We _so_ are."


End file.
